amarTEduele
by sakupotter
Summary: SEGUNDO CAPI UP! Que pasa cuando sientes que la persona que quieres es tan lejana, aunque este tan cerca?,y las unicas posibilidades son olvidar y continuar pero podra alguien ocupar su lugar? RR!
1. Entre recuerdos

**Titulo**: amarTEduele

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Este fic contiene personajes que no me pertenecen, al menos la mayoría de ellos son de la fantástica J.K. Rowling y uno que otro que si me pertenece.

Ah…me olvidaba lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro...solo con el afán de divertirme haciendo algo que me gusta…etc.…blah

**Resumen:**

Ginny es una de las mejores amigas de Harry, sus sentimientos hacia el se han ido desintensificando (jeje palabra nueva! n.n) con el paso del tiempo, aunque esto no significa que ya no existan, Harry por su parte aun la ve como solamente una amiga y las cosas parecen ir bastante bien hasta que aparece cierto rubio a enturbiar las cosas entre ellos y haciéndole recordar a la pelirroja sentimientos ya olvidados

CAPITULO 1 "Entre recuerdos"

Era un día soleado en el castillo, muchos de los estudiantes paseaban alegremente por los jardines o a orillas del lago jugando y charlando sobre sus cosas.

Solo una joven pelirroja aun estaba en la ahora desierta sala común de Grifyndor, Ginny Weasley, una muchacha de unos 16 años bastante guapa y de ojos color castaño, estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mas cercanos a las grandes que ventanas de su sala común, observando los amplios jardines, o mas específicamente a una persona.

Harry Potter

A ella le había gustado Harry desde el primer día que lo vio y desde el primer día en que su padre le contó la historia del "niño que vivió ". Era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas ahora ella y Harry eran muy buenos amigos, el había dejado de verla como simplemente la hermana de su mejor amigo y ahora ella ocupaba otro lugar, se podría decir que era su mejor amiga, después de Hermione claro, aunque muchas veces le confiaba cosas a ella que no le podría decir a Hermione ya que esta pondría el grito en el cielo.

Ginny estaba conciente de esto pero a veces en vez de levantarle el animo solo lograba deprimirla mas ya que ella no quería ser solamente su amiga, ella quería ser algo mas. aunque estuviera a punto de explotar aunque el mundo se le cayera encima sabia controlar muy bien sus emociones, nunca dejaba que eso afectara su vida…sabia cuando reír…sabia cuando llorar ..aunque generalmente esto lo hacia para ella sola…no le gustaba que la gente viera que en ocasiones podía ser débil...y que aunque a veces se mostraba fuerte ante las cosas, por dentro muchas veces no lo era. Podía estar rodeada de mucha gente y a la vez sentirse tan sola, tenia muchos amigos y amigas que eran muy atentos y lindos con ella, tenia muchos admiradores que la llenaban de favores y regalos además una familia bastante numerosa…pero en la cual nunca le falto el amor de sus padres..y de sus hermanos, tal vez por ser la única mujer era la mas consentida y aunque algunas veces pelearan ella sabia que podía contar con ellos.

Su vida era casi perfecta de no ser por un detalle el chico que quería solo la veía como una amiga…o aun peor, una hermana. Por un tiempo dudo de esto debido a aquella situación en la torre de astronomía hace ya unas semanas….

/FLASH BACK/

Era una tarde tranquila de setiembre, mientas que todos estaban en su sala común un muchacho de cabello azabache se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la torre de astronomía mirando la puerta.

Esta se abrió y por ella entro una joven de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada castaña.

-HARRY! Discúlpame en serio….cuanto tiempo llevas esperando? – pregunto algo avergonzada mientras dejaba sus libros sobre la pequeña mesa que habia en una esquina del salon

-no mucho, acabo de llegar….- la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja cambio radicalmente a una mas serena- …hace media hora – Harry le dirigió una significativa mirada

-en serio?..- Harry la fulmino con una falsa mirada de odio entrecerrando los ojos - jeje UPS!...bueno ya no me mires así…mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda- se dirigió a la mesita dispuesta a sacar sus libros

-querrás decir los 15 minutos que nos quedan- rió por lo bajo

-que? Naaa….- miro su reloj – 15 MINUTOS!...NO ME JOD…

-hey niña esa boca!- la corto divertido Harry antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

-jajaja…q?...como si a ti nunca se te hubiera escapado ninguna- le saco la lengua- bueno haber…por que comenzamos- revisaba su libro tratando de encontrar el tema que se le hiciera mas difícil..pero dado que todo en adivinación se le daba medio difícil, esto era…un poco complicado

Harry veía divertido como Ginny pasaba hoja tras hoja tratando de encontrar el tema que la atormentaba –gin! Escúchame-le dijo mientras con un poco de esfuerzo le quitaba el libro de las manos- suelta...lo….YA!-dijo por fin cuando pudo quitárselo

-escúchame, la adivinación no se "estudia"

-a no?...y como demonios se supone que pase la estupida materia si no estudio y...no poseo"el pinché ojo interior"- esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz bastante similar a la de su "queridísima" profesora de adivinación

-Ginny, quieres calmarte un poquito...escúchame si hemos venido aquí es para que te diga como inventar historias que convenzan a la loca de Trewalney- dijo impacientemente el moreno

-ah…bueno jeje sory es que me altero un poquito, aunque como que de verdad ya no queda mucho tiempo

-no pues, por que será…?-otra vez esa mirada acusadora volvía a los ojos del ojiverde-aunque no se por que me sorprendo…viniendo de ti

-viniendo de mi q?...- lo corto la pelirroja

-bueno...nunca fuiste muy puntual-termino el moreno – no me mires así!..es la verdad-respondió ante la mirada indignada que en esos momentos Ginny le dirigía

-y dices ser mi amigo no?-le dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojin que había encontrado en el sillón donde estaban sentados. Harry lo esquivo

-hey! Bueno...tu comenzaste!-dijo mientras respondía al cojinazo de Ginny

Después e un rato el salón estaba lleno del relleno de los ahora despanzurrados cojines que se encontraban tirados en un rincón de la habitación, mientras que en el otro lado un par de jóvenes aun seguía en una ardua lucha en la cual solo seria el perdedor el primero en caer…ya fuera de cansancio o en respuesta de un muy fuerte almohadazo del otro, parecían dos niños pequeños rehuyendo el uno del otro y riendo hasta llorar por la risa. Saltaban de un sillón a otro y los zapatos estaban regados por distintos lugares de la habitación

-Harry!-llamo Ginny desde arriba de un sillón- te ofrezco una tregua

-tregua?-le pregunto desconfiado – mm…no lo se Weasley creo que no confió en ti –el moreno aun mantenía su cojin en las manos y seguía en posición de ataque

-me ofende su desconfianza Sr. Potter- su cara tenia una sonrisa juguetona mientras decía estas palabras –acaso alguna vez no e cumplido mi palabra?- dijo poniendo cara de inocente

-este….mejor no toquemos ese tema que no quedas muy bien parada- Ginny le lanzo un sonoro almohadazo que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo

-que fue eso?...donde quedo la tregua?-dijo el ojiverde desde el suelo. Ginny se acerco hacia el se arrodillo a su costado y viéndolo con una sonrisa triunfante y la cabeza ladeada lle contesto –en la guerra todo se vale Sr. Potter…..todo' concluyo

Se iba a poner de pie cuando sintió un jalón en uno de sus brazos, Harry al verla totalmente confiada la había sujetado de los brazos eh hizo que sus posiciones cambiaran dejándolos en una posición que aunque el no lo había querido así era un poco embarazosa.

Harry estaba sobre Ginny que trataba de liberarse aun ninguno se había dado realmente cuenta de lo extraña que se podría ver aquella escena si alguien mas entraba en el salón

-esta segura de que vale todo Srta. Weasley?- estaban en una lucha en la cual Ginny ya era la ganadora, pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido tan rápido

-sii todo…menos aplastar a tu amiga- dijo Ginny con la voz un poco ahogada por el peso de Harry

-perdón Ginny …no me había dado cuenta- el moreno al parecer había notado la postura tan incomoda en la que se encontraban y también el hecho de que el pesaba mucho mas que la mas pequeña de los Weasley, pero de pronto algo lo tomo por sorpresa y la acción fue tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ginny había aprovechado el momento de distracción de Harry y había cambiado las posiciones de ambos, dejándola a ella sobre el

-jajaj –rió fingiendo una risa diabólica- ingenuo!...te gane!..- sus rostros estaban muy cerca y parecía que Ginny no había tomado conciencia de eso. A ella le gustaba Harry, pero a veces olvidaba todo eso y era simplemente su amiga eso y el hecho de que ya había comprendido de que ella y Harry nunca podrían estar juntos ya que como ella bien sabia ella era solo su amiga- te gane…' seguía la pelirroja y Harry no pudo dejar de notar por lo cerca que estaban lo bonita que era y a pesar de que fueran mejores amigos no se lo podía negar, se sorprendió así mismo pensando esto y volvió a la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, Ginny había dejado de cantar su canción de la victoria cuando vio que Harry la miraba distraído y habían llegado a esa situación ambos mirándose a los ojos tratando de adivinar que pensaba el otro, sus caras muy cerca, tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir la calida respiración del otro e incluso los latidos de su corazón. Ginny por fin reacciono. Estaba sobre Harry en una postura un tanto comprometedora y no solo eso Harry la miraba de una manera extraña a la cual ella correspondía de la misma manera y no sabia por que, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente y justo antes de que alguna parte de ellos rozara el giro ligeramente su cabeza

-Gin creo que ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos regresar a la sala común- dijo Harry un poco incomodo por lo embarazoso de la situación

-si, creo que ya es hora- Ginny se levanto rápidamente rogando al cielo no haberse puesto roja, al menos no demasiado. Se acomodo la túnica y se recogió el pelo en una cola no muy alta, observo de reojo a Harry que estaba acomodando las cosas de la habitación con las manos, eso demostraba lo desconcertado que él tan bien estaba.

Rápidamente Ginny se dirigió a ayudar a Harry dándole su varita a este y cojiendo ella la suya para poder acabar mas rápido, después de unos cinco minutos los cuales transcurrieron muy lentamente (N/A: no les a pasado que después de una situación súper vergonzosa sienten que el tiempo pasa mas lento? Es una huevada!) ya habían terminado. Ginny quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible todo el hambre que pudo haber tenido había desaparecido y le hubiera gustado que al igual que su apetito también el rubor de sus mejillas hubiera desaparecido pero aun permanecían un poco sonrosadas _"respira Ginny…respira…actúa normal, aca no paso nada, di algo y solo sal"_se dijo así misma

-Harry ya me voy-dijo mientras recogía los libros que estaban sobre la mesa- quede con Amy después de clases, así que no voy a hacerla esperar……mas-concluyo viendo su reloj

Harry sonrió ante esto- nunca vas a cambiar-dijo negando con la cabeza y riendo por lo bajo

-pero no es mi culpa…es culpa de las personas que me entretienen y no dejan que llegue a tiempo-puso cara de inocente muy poco convincente según la opinión del moreno

-ya bueno vaya...vaya.. y no se "entretenga por ahí" que a la pobre de Amy ya le deben haber salido raíces de tanto esperar-Ginny que ya se encontraba en la puerta al escuchar esto atrajo un almohadón con su varita sin que se diera cuenta y al salir se lo lanzo al moreno, que estaba distraído buscando el mejor hechizo para meter todas las plumas de nuevo en los cojines que Ginny no había llenado. Ginny cerro la puerta tras de si tan rápido y fuerte que el ruido resonó en todo el pasillo, pero aun así se pudo escuchar el grito de Harry tras la puerta. Ginny se limito a reír, las cosa no habían salido tan mal como le había parecido en un primer momento

/FIN FLASH BACK/

N/A: holas! Bueno antes que todo agradecer a las personas que han llegado hasta aquí. Realmente espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos no les haya disgustado..jejej ay amo a mi computadora! Acabo de entrar después de un apagon y pense que se habia borrado todo lo que habia escribido, bueno solo lo ultimo por que lo demas ya estaba guardado, pero igual..se guardo solito ..ay mi maquina es lo max..fue uno de esos momentos en los que ya acabaste y dices …" a que chévere ya acabe…" lo vas a guardar…tu mano ya esta en el mouse…ya vas a hacer clic…y plop!


	2. Encuentros y Desencunentros

**Titulo**: amarTEduele

**AUTORA**: SakuPotter

**Nota:**

Los personajes que aparecn en este fic no me pertenecen...aunque eso me gustaria...jeje, al menos no la mayoría, en fin...le pertenecen a la super escritora JK Rowling (idola!) y yo solo creo situaciones con ellos sin ningun fin de obtener ganancias, just fun!

**Respuesta a los reviews: (cualquier duda sobre el fic, pregunten no mas…n.n)**

**PERDON POR HABERME DEMORADO TANTO!...**

_YOGINNY: _Holas! Que bueno que te hayas dado un tiempito para leer mi fic y gracias por dejar tus comentarios. Bueno creo que ya te habras dado cuenta que al rubio al que me refiero es Malfoy (cuero!..n.n!) No? jaja Bueno aca t dejo con el segundo chap. Un besote. BYES

_Giova Slytherin: _Hello niña que bueno que te haya gustado la historia por que a mi tambien me gusto escribirla thanks por el rr. Mi forma de escribir te suena?..jeje bueno yo soy de Perú (_nota mental: _sacar tiempo para llenar mi perfil...XD) Ak te dejo con el segundo capitulo ojala te guste. Un besot Bytes!

_AyaceresRikurisa:_ Wolaps! Bueno en serio que chevere que te haya gustado el fic. Sorry por haber tardado tanto -.- es que 1) mi compu se malogro asi que solo me queda usar la vieja que escribe una palabra por minuto, pero en fin que se le hace, solo esperar a que arreglen la otra y 2) la inspiracion para el fic me abandono, pero me recupere escribiendo otro (un D/G…so cute!)..se que es un poco extraño recuperar la inspiracion escribiendo otro fic…pero para mi funciona...jeje. Bueno aca esta el segundo capi ojala te guste. Un beshote Bytes!

_Anabel28:_ Holaps! Jeje bueno que bueno que la trama te haya gustado..jeje a quien no le ah gustado su mejor amigo ( oh my god…! eS todo un rollo! n.n) en serio que sube un monton el animo recibir reviews como los tuyos. Gracias por el consejo en serio, Trate pero no se si lo consegui del todo, este capitulo me tomo un tiempazo, no se por que me tarde tanto si ya sabia lo que iba a pasar...pero todo se puso en mi contra el colegio, la estupida maquina que se malogro y tuve que usar la otra que esta un poco vieja…pero en fin…logre terminarlo y bueno aca esta. Espero que te guste, un beso bye!

**Resumen:**

Ginny es una de las mejores amigas de Harry, sus sentimientos hacia el se han ido desintensificando (jeje palabra nueva! n.n) con el paso del tiempo, aunque esto no significa que ya no existan, Harry por su parte aun la ve como solamente una amiga y las cosas parecen ir bastante bien hasta que aparece cierto rubio a enturbiar las cosas entre ellos y haciéndole recordar a la pelirroja sentimientos ya olvidados

**En el capi anterior…**

_Harry sonrió ante esto- nunca vas a cambiar-dijo negando con la cabeza y riendo por lo bajo_

_-pero no es mi culpa…es culpa de las personas que me entretienen y no dejan que llegue a tiempo-puso cara de inocente muy poco convincente según la opinión del moreno_

_-ya bueno vaya...vaya... y no se "entretenga por ahí" que a la pobre de Amy ya le deben haber salido raíces de tanto esperar-Ginny que ya se encontraba en la puerta al escuchar esto atrajo un almohadón con su varita sin que se diera cuenta y al salir se lo lanzo al moreno, que estaba distraído buscando el mejor hechizo para meter todas las plumas de nuevo en los cojines que Ginny no había llenado. Ginny cerro la puerta tras de si tan rápido y fuerte que el ruido resonó en todo el pasillo, pero aun así se pudo escuchar el grito de Harry tras la puerta. Ginny se limito a reír, las cosa no habían salido tan mal como le había parecido en un primer momento_

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

CAPITULO 2 "Encuentros y Desencuentros"

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el inicio de las clases y se podría decir que estas ya habían tomado su intensidad habitual

Los corredores se encontraban abarrotados de alumnos que se dirigían al gran comedor. Mientras todo el mundo caminaba apresurado por llegar a conseguir los mejores sitios, solo en el pasillo un par de jóvenes discutían (o hablaban muy fuerte…XD)

Tres pergaminos! Sabes lo que es eso para mí! – le decía la pelirroja a su compañera que traía una mirada cansina

- No mas de lo que es para mi, tengo la misma tarea que tu y no me estoy quejando!- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia, pero también le gustaba molestar a Ginny

- Es que Amy a diferencia de ti yo si hago que mi voz se escuche, digo… hay que hacer respetar los derechos de los alumnos – dijo adoptando una voz de mártir. Su compañera se limito a rodar los ojos y a sonreír burlonamente

- Querrás decir que yo a diferencia de ti no me quejo por todo- Ginny miro a Amy con cara de ofendida y le saco la lengua

Amy era la mejor amiga de Ginny desde cuarto año, a pesar de ser una persona que siempre estaba rodeada de gente y de personas que se podrían considerar amigos, Amy era la primera amiga de verdad que Ginny tenia. Amy, era una chica delgada casi de la misma estatura de la pelirroja con el pelo negro (no tanto como el de Harry) y unos ojos color almendra que hacían resaltar su mirada, a diferencia de Ginny, Amy no era tan laberintosa y mas bien era la encargada de hacer que su amiga se tranquilizara, pero en algunas ocasiones las dos podían armar tal revuelo en clase que los profesores preferían no arriesgarse y por eso no les permitían sentarse juntas, cosa que no tomaron muy bien, pero después de varios reclamos y varias semanas de castigo vieron que era mejor comportarse para evitar mayores problemas

- yo?...yo no me quejo por todo, solo digo lo**-**que**-**pienso – puntualizo la pelirroja

-esteeee….aja Si si Gin lo que tu digas – dijo Amy con sorna riendo burlonamente

- no lo puedo creer Amy McCutcheon! Entre Harry y tu solo me ofenden – coloco una mano en su pecho – a mi! Que soy la más tranquila de las dos

- ja! Esa mentira ni tú te la crees

- pero aun así me quieres, acéptalo!- le dedico una significativa mirada

- si si como sea…- hizo una pequeña pausa y espero a ver la reacción de su amiga - mentira amiguita tu sabes que si te quiero

-jaja lo se – y puso cara de autosuficiente- Amy rodó los ojos y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el libro que tenia en la mano

-auu!

-hay q exagerada!

- que agresiva…me podrías haber causado un daño permanente- bromeo la pelirroja

-gin…, no tengo tanta suerte, además no lo haría a plena luz del día en vista de todos pudiéndolo hacer mientras duermes...- le dedico una sonrisa malévola

-jajaja sádica

- ya ya oye mejor apúrate que me estoy muriendo de hambre

Y apresuraron el paso para poder asi llegar al gran comedor el cual ya estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que trataban de encontrar lugares vacíos. Trataron de ver por encima de las cabezas de todas las personas que pasaban si aun quedaban dos puestos juntos que estuvieran vacíos en la mesa de Gryffindor, caminaron directamente hacia la mesa de los leones chocando con algunas personas al pasar, pero tenían tanta hambre que no se detuvieron a verificar los "daños", solo dirigieron unos cuantos "lo siento" y "permiso" a las personas con las que de casualidad impactaban.

mira aya – dijo Amy señalando hacia un par de lugares vacíos en la mesa de Gryffindor - ahí no… no no a tu derecha…no mas aya

-ya los vi!

Y ambas apresuraron el paso

Ni más vuelvo a llegar temprano al almuerzo – dijo Ginny casi tirándose sobre el asiento

toda una hazaña encontrar donde sentarse entre tanta gente- Amy tiro sus libros sobre la mesa y siguiendo el ejemplo de Ginny se sentó – Hey Gin, me parece o ese punto pelirrojo que nos hace señas desde el otro lado de la mesa es Ron?

No te parece. Es Ron – hizo una pausa y lo miro fijamente medio entrecerrando los ojos tratando de entender lo que decía – creo que quiere decir algo, pero no entiendo…q

De pronto el mismo pelirrojo que les había hecho señas a lo lejos se encontraba ahora detrás de las dos amigas, las cuales voltearon rápidamente al notar que se acercaba

-Deberías practicar el lenguaje de señas- dijo Ginny mientras le dirigía a su hermano una sonrisa burlona. Este solo le devolvió una sarcástica sonrisa

-En serio Ron. Eres malísimo – concluyo Amy

-Gracias Amy – respondió Ron sarcásticamente ante el comentario de la morena – uno siempre espera escuchar este tipo de halago de parte de sus amigos

Amy rió suavemente ante su comentario

- Y a todo esto…que era lo que nos querías decir? – pregunto Ginny

- ah de veras, se me había olvidado. Hermione les guardo lugares junto a nosotros

imposible, recorrimos toda la sala buscando lugares y todo estaba ocupado – respondió la pelirroja

debe ser por que Lavander y Parvatti vinieron un momento y se sentaron en sus lugares, antes de que Hermione les dijera que se fueran. Realmente le molestan esas dos

-y a quien no!- dijo Ginny medio defendiendo a su amiga – son un par de exageradas

-si lo se, ja! Pero que no te oiga Seamus – Ginny lo miro interrogante – creo que esta saliendo con Lavander- dijo en voz mas baja y terminando de decirlo movió ligeramente la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para alejar esos pensamientos, como si no quisiera pensar en lo terrible que debería ser salir con Lavander Brown

este, chicos, en serio su conversación esta muy "interesante" pero me estoy pudriendo del hambre que tengo, así que si no les importaría moverse hacia aya – dijo señalando en la otra dirección de la mesa en la que ya se encontraban Harry y Hermione comiendo – yo y mi pancita se los agradeceríamos infinitamente, ahora…MUEVANCE!

Los dos muchachos se movieron inconcientemente más por el susto que les causo ver la expresión de su amiga que por que de verdad desearan hacerlo

-Así se pone siempre? – pregunto Ron un poco asustado

-Jaja, y todavía no has visto nada hermanito

Avanzaron hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, donde ya se encontraban Hermione y Harry, este último al ver a Ginny hizo una pausa de la conversación que venia teniendo con Hermione

- Hey Gin, tomaste por casualidad mi libro de encantamientos? – pregunto a la chica que en estos momentos se sentaba en frente

- no, por que? – pregunto desinteresada, tomando su plato y sirviendo un poco de puré de papa en el

- por que no se donde lo deje, tu no lo has visto Amy?

- ni idea, como era..? – respondió desde el lado de Hermione

- Harry, yo lo tengo – dijo Ron, después de terminar de pasar el gran bocado que tenia en la boca – te lo pedí esta mañana

- estas grave compañero donde tienes la cabeza? – comento Seamus, que estaba sentado junto a Ron, hizo una pausa y se auto respondió – ah... creo que lo se, debe estar en la "Luna"…

Ron trato de contener la risa pero lo único que consiguió fue disminuir su volumen ante tal comentario y como retribución recibió una poco disimulada patada en la pierna por parte de Amy y Hermione que le hizo una seña con los ojos, la cual no pudo entender

Ginny estaba bastante incomoda, odiaba que cada vez que a Harry le hacían un tipo de comentarios como esos todas las miradas se posaran en ella, como si fuera una especie de esposa celosa que tiene que dar alguna respuesta ante las infidelidades de su marido. No fue muy difícil captar la mirada que le dirigió Hermione y el golpe debajo de la mesa que recibió Ron el cual estuvo segura, había sido departe de Amy.

Si ella, que era la "perjudicada" no estaba molesta (al menos no demasiado) por que las demás personas se armaban toda una tragedia, era cierto a ella le gustaba Harry pero no vivía obsesionada con él ni dejaba de salir con otros chicos por ser una viva y fiel devota del niño que vivió, esos tiempos hace mucho que habían pasado y era obvio que todo eso era mentira, por que Harry se lo habría contado… o no?

---------------------------------------

El almuerzo, o lo que quedaba de el, transcurrió extrañamente tranquilo. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban en los oscuros pasillos que las llevarían a la siguiente clase.

Como siempre con los ánimos por los suelos, después de una ardua mañana tratando de captar las palabras del profesor Binns por dos horas seguidas sin morir de aburrimiento

que toca ahora Gin?- pregunto Amy muy poco entusiasmada en saber cual era su próxima clase

ni idea – dijo Ginny pensativa todavía sumida en esa duda que aun no abandonaba su mente

y… se puede saber a donde nos dirigimos?- ambas pararon en seco

pensé que tu sabias – dijo Ginny

pues no, no lo se, haber… déjame ver – decía mientras sacaba un libro de la mochila del cual sacaba una hoja bastante arrugada – martes, martes….acá está, toca…Transformaciones

Inconscientemente Ginny reviso su maleta, como previendo el hecho de que se había olvidado los libros en su habitación –Genial!- murmuro irónicamente – Amy te veo en clase- y sin dar ninguna otra explicación desapareció por el pasillo dejando a su compañera bastante aturdida.

Ginny corría apresuradamente por los pasillos, realmente se sorprendería si llegaba con menos de cinco minutos de tardanza a la clase y dudaba que la profesora se los perdonara por que esta no era la primera vez y estaba segura que tampoco seria la ultima, a pesar de eso trato de acelerar el trote y pronto ya estaba de regreso en las escaleras de su sala común con el libro de encantamientos en la mano. Y tal y como había llegado se fue, rogando por que algo hubiera entretenido a McGonagall y esta todavía no hubiera llegado a la clase

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos conteniendo las ganas de correr como lo había hecho hace un momento, pero ya había sido regañada por un prefecto por eso, así que sacando cuenta de esos puntos mas los que le quitaría McGonagall por llegar tarde…mejor se apresuraba pero antes de doblar la esquina una voz la llamo

-Ginny!- gritaron a sus espaldas

Pensó en ignorarla y hacer como si no lo hubiera oído, pero se le hizo demasiado familiar para hacerlo, así que se giro para descubrir quien llamaba. Era Dean

-Dean! Hola... – el chico se dispuso a hablar pero la pelirroja lo corto - … te molesta si hablamos después – decía mientras caminaba de espaldas – realmente tengo prisa

si… no hay problema- dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro

- gracias, nos vemos luego – giro y se dispuso a doblar la esquina donde se encontraba la sala de transformaciones. Miro su reloj y acelero el paso sin darse cuenta de la persona que en ese momento también doblaba y que al parecer también iba distraída

El impacto fue brusco ya que Ginny venia caminando muy rápido así que perdió el equilibrio y cayo al frió suelo

- Auch… - pronuncio la pelirroja desde el suelo

-Que demoni…., Weasley – dijo mirando a la persona que en estos momento se levantaba del suelo, una sonrisa de burla surco su afilado rostro – fíjate por donde caminas pobretona

-creo que el que se debería fijar por donde va eres tu Malfoy – decía mientras alisaba y se acomodaba la túnica y le dirigía una mirada de completo aborrecimiento. Ese tipo realmente la sacaba de quicio

Malfoy la observaba y no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, no podía negarlo le gustaba molestar a la Weasley, siempre era interesante ver como ella le hacia frente mientras que la mayoría de gente se dedicaba a simplemente quedarse callada frente a sus palabras. Había dejado de ser simplemente la niña tonta que babeaba por Potter y a sus dieciséis años ya era casi una mujer.

Desde el año pasado se le hacia imposible estar a un metro de distancia de ella sin provocar una riña verbal, era algo inevitable. Pero este curso había sido diferente, generalmente se la encontraba casi seguido por los corredores o en el comedor pero ahora no había encontrado el momento ni la oportunidad para provocarla, hasta ahora…

Ginny estaba conciente de que la miraba y se sintió incomoda, pero no dejo que esto se notara

- Se puede saber que tanto me miras?- pregunto por fin Ginny

- es un país libre, puedo mirarte si quiero – respondió el rubio cínicamente

- si, pero solo si soy tan tonta como para quedarme a malgastar mi tiempo con un idiota como tú- y sin decir más se fue pasando por su costado, dejándolo solo en el desierto pasillo.

Malfoy se aparto aun con esa sonrisa cínica en la boca – Queda oficialmente inaugurado el nuevo curso – murmuro para si mismo

**O - o O OO ooOoo OO O o – O**

Harry se encontraba sumido en su poción, cuando Malfoy entro en la clase, como siempre Snape lo dejo pasar sin problemas. Era más que obvio que para los de Slytherin las excusas siempre estaban de más.

Estaba cansado y el hecho de tener que preparar una poción la cual no sabia ni para que servia, no ayudaba mucho, de no ser por Hermione posiblemente seguiría pensando en el primer partido de quiditch que tendrían dentro de un mes, para el cual aun no habían comenzado a practicar y para el que también les faltaba un golpeador. Definitivamente no era un buen comienzo, pero compensarían el tiempo perdido, desde mañana, cuando comenzaran las prácticas.

-Harry! – le llamo Hermione

-eh...? – respondió vagamente, sin prestar mucha atención

-Harry tu poción! – dijo desde su lado la castaña señalando con el dedo el caldero que tenia casi enfrente suyo – esta rebalsando

Harry que había estado apoyado en la mesa donde se encontraba su caldero se movió rápidamente, saco su varita, pero Hermione fue mas rápida y con un suave movimiento de esta, el desborde del caldero paró

- 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor – grito Snape desde el frente del salón – acaso cree que no vi eso Granger?

- pero profesor solo estaba… - trato de explicarse Hermione, pero Snape la cortó

- ayudándolo, déjeme recordarle Granger que esto es una prueba, y en mi clase cualquier tipo de ayuda que no sea autorizada por mi esta prohibida

- fue mi culpa profesor yo, yo le pedí que me ayudara – dijo Harry en tono seco, tratando de librar a su amiga del problema, pero sin esperanzas de tener mucho éxito. Snape entorno su fría mirada de Hermione a Harry

- vaya Potter – siseo Snape - parece que usted se cree superior y cree que puede romper las reglas cuando quiera sin recibir ningún tipo de castigo – camino lenta y pausadamente hacia la mesa donde Harry trabajaba mientras decía estas palabras – lamento informarle que yo no formo parte de su amplio club de fans… - se apoyo en la mesa y dijo en voz totalmente audible – así que aquí no va a poder hacer lo que quiera. Y que sean 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, solo para que lo recuerdes Potter

Le hubiera respondido, pero no quería hacer perder mas puntos a su casa por culpa suya, así que tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenia de responderle como se merecía y simplemente se quedo callado, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos le quedaron blancos. El timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase se dejo escuchar.

Snape volvió sus pasos hacia el frente de la clase

- los que hayan terminado y creen que puedan conseguir una calificación decente – dijo dirigiéndole una significativa mirada de asco al caldero de Neville - dejen sus muestras en mi escritorio

Cuando Harry se dispuso a dejar su muestra Snape le soltó – en vista de que le gusta hacer trabajo compartido Potter, la calificación que se saque será dividida entre dos ya que fueron dos – hizo énfasis en el número – las que colaboraron para realizar el trabajo.

No dijo nada, no le iba dar el gusto de saber que lo había mortificado y se dirigió a la salida donde ya se encontraban Ron y Hermione

- acaso no puedes hacer nada sin la ayuda de tu noviecita sangre sucia Potter? – se mofo Malfoy desde su grupo de Slytherin que aun permanecía en la clase y que no demostraba mucha prisa por irse. Siguió de frente, estaba tan acostumbrado a los comentarios que poco le importaba lo que dijeran

Llego afuera del salón y se reunió con Ron y Hermione que para variar estaban discutiendo.

- …solo digo que tal vez no debiste ayudarlo, él no te lo pidió!

- por supuesto que no me lo pidió, estaba pensando en dios sabe que cosa!- dijo alzando la voz – es increíble lo que puedes llegar a hacer por unos puntos más!

Harry trato de intervenir, pero sus palabras se perdían entre los gritos de ambos jóvenes

- puntos?- pregunto desconcertado, haciendo caso omiso de el muchacho que trataba de hablarles - De que estas hablando, me refiero a que siempre te estas metiendo…- dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente

- que! Ahora soy una metiche? – pregunto indignada- muy bien Ron si eso es lo que quieres no te vuelvo a ayudar más, por que esta metiche se va a ocupar solo de lo suyo

Y se fue sin darle oportunidad alguna de respuesta al pelirrojo que en estos momentos se encontraba perplejo

- que demonios le pasa? – le pregunto al moreno que estaba mas perdido que él

- Hola chicos – saludo Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia ellos y detrás de ella Amy que volteaba en la dirección en la que se había ido Hermione

– saben que tiene Hermione – pregunto Amy- la acabo de ver y parecía un poco alterada

me preguntan a mi, acabo de llegar y los encuentro a los dos gritando como si estuvieran a un Km. de distancia – dijo Harry percatándose de la preocupada mirada que en esos momentos tenia Ginny

- voy a ver si esta bien – dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Ron y enrumbando hacia el lugar donde creía encontrar a Hermione - Harry a la misma hora no?- pregunto volteando hacia el moreno de ojos verdes

- si, y Ginny!... – la llamo antes de que se perdiera en el pasillo –…no llegues tarde…

- tratare, pero no te aseguro nada – camino rápidamente, no quería perderle el rastro a Hermione por si no la encontraba donde iba a buscar

-… y lleva mis libros también si pasas por la sala común – bromeo

- no abuses de tu suerte Potter

N/A: Hola a todos, antes que nada pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar pero sufrí pequeño bloqueo y mi eterno enemigo, el tiempo, no me lo permitió. Ni en las vacaciones (si a este corto periodo de, una semana para ser exactos, se le puede llamar vacaciones…aunque no creo, por que no me lo parecieron) tuve tiempo de escribir por los miles de ensayos de baile que tuve que me quitaron prácticamente toda la tarde y toda la mañana y me dejaron un poco adolorida… pero bueno dejando de lado mis dolencias físicas jeje por fin pude terminar el segundo capitulo y espero poder terminar el tercero de mi otro fic, que también esta un poco abandonado pero que muy pronto actualizare XD…Si te gusto deja un rr…y si no te gusto también! Ya saben que si tiene alguna duda o algo sobre el fic, pueden preguntar. Bueno cuídense. Un besito chau!

_**--SAKUPOTTER--**_


End file.
